Unknown
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: There was a little girl who lost her memory and now lived in an abandoned park. 2 years later, she met the Justice League. They took her in and gave her a new home. But there was a hidden secret beneath her than just a lost memory. There was more. Warning
1. Chapter 1

I'm an authoress and I'm here to tell a story about a little 8 year old girl, who lives with her parents. It was the celebration of 2006; she and her parents were having a wonderful time. The little girl smiled happily through out the celebration. She has blue eyes, long curly white hair, and wearing a cute pink dress. Also, her name was Reyna. Her father is getting out the pizza that Reyna's father baked from the oven and Reyna's mom is setting all the food on the table.

The family is waiting for the count down in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. Reyna scream happily, it was now 2006. Reyna's father and mother chuckled from Reyna's scream. They were all eating pizzas, cookies, donuts, and also a steak. Yes, they were one good; happily family, when suddenly everything went wrong.

Their next door neighbor blow out fireworks, a little boy wanted to fire a firework so he did. Instead of hitting it through the sky; he accidentally went it through the inside of Reyna's chimney. The house is on fire. There were screams inside the house. Reyna's mom holds her tightly and never letting go. The father acted quickly and shoves his wife and daughter to the garage but somehow the electricity shut down. They can not escape; they are trap.

The fire was spreading faster than anything would. Father thinks fast and broke a window next to him. He lift Reyna and put her outside but when the mother was about to go, the ceiling broke down and crushed both parents. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Reyna screamed as tears sprung out. She looks away and started running but there was a cover on top and it hit her right in the head. She collapsed in the ground then quickly sat up and rubs her head. She felt strange and very dizzy. She opened her eyes and look around, only to see fire.

She tries to think what happen but somehow she couldn't think, she could not remember. She lost her memory. She think fast and only to find a hose. She moved quickly and turned on the water. The fire around slowly disappeared. When the area around her was clear enough to escape, she drops the hose and ran out of the house as quickly as possible. She hears sirens and she quickly ran away, far, far away.

She was 2 miles away from her home but she kept on running until she saw a sign called "Chippewa Lake Park". She went inside and takes a look around. It seems to her, it was abandoned. She was all alone and no one there for her. She sat in the ground and cried. The only sounds that can be heard from silence were sobs and painful cries. When she continues to cry, a dove flew by. The dove landed right next to her and Reyna felt the dove.

"Hi" said Reyna as the dove bowed. "Will you keep me company?" she asked again as the dove flew onto her lap and snuggles into Reyna's chest. "Who am I? Where do I belong? What am I going to do? When would I know who I am? How did this happen? And... What's going to be my name for now?" she asked 6 questions as the dove hoed. "I'll call myself...Unknown; I don't have any name, right?" She asked the dove as the dove shook his head wildly. "I do but what is it?" she asked again but the dove didn't answer but it just hoed.

"Well, my name should be Unknown for now...Thanks for listening to me" said Unknown as the dove flew away up and up to the sky and to where the bright horizon is. "I will find who I am, just you wait, Dove" said Unknown as she walk through the forest of the park.

That was my story to tell for her and now she'll tell the story of how this is going to work and don't worry, this is just the beginning of her story.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

I was the one who told the story last chapter and now, Unknown shall tell you the rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi, I'm Unknown; it's been 2 years since I lost my memories and still, nothing seems to be familiar to me, or jog my memories. Now, I'm trying to survive by making people laugh or make them happy to get money. How do I do it? Well, I joggle about 5 balls up in the air, I run on top of a ball, I do gymnastic skills, and I can blow out fire. I also know karate, once this teenage boy came; he was an expert of Karate.

He taught me how to fight and it only took me a year. When I do those things, I get money and the audience thanks me for making their day great. I also have animal friends that keep me company every night. They come when they wanted to. I love my life. But there was something more for me than all those things I do. I want something more, more than I could never dream of; more that I could ever wish to achieve.

It was nighttime and I was very tired, I earned about 120 dollars during the day. I saw a hot dog stand and went to buy a hot dog. When I was eating my hot dog, I walk back to my abandoned park; and I call it my home. Then a dove flew by and landed in my shoulder. I took a piece of a hot dog and gave it to the dove.

When I arrive at the park, a cold wind pass by and the dove on my shoulder flew away. Something was going on and suddenly, I heard voices. I ran into the bushes and hid there.

"Hahahaha, the Justice League won't find us here in this abandoned place" said a female voice; she was wearing a dark green armor with yellow edges and with her was a huge guy that was clay carrying 2 huge toxic wastes in a container. "Clayface honey, can you put one of those on the lake? Will you?" said the female as I curiously ask myself, should I stop them? "Yes ma'am" said the clay monster as he dumped one of the toxic containers on the lake.

"Now, once I evaporate this huge lake, it will turn to a cloud and once it's on top of the city. I'll call on thunder and strike the cloud to pour poison acid rain." said the female as I gasp. '_That would mean everyone in the city would die in a matter of minutes!_' I thought as I got out of the bushes. "NO, STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I shouted as the clay monster stop, and he and the sorcerer look at me.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said the sorcerer as she slowly approach to me. I really want to back away but somehow, I can't. "Let's use her as bait for the Justice League, so they won't stop us!" said the Clay monster. I was now frightened and then I let out a small squeak from what the clay said.

"Oh, hush now, Clayface, you're scaring her. Hi, I'm Circe and the clay behind me is Clayface, now tell me, little girl, what's your name?" the sorcerer asked as I gulp. "My name is...Unknown" I said. "Unknown? Now, why would parents give you that name? And what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" said the sorcerer. I already hate her, trying to sweet talk me. "First, I have no parents and second, this is my home and I'm not letting you kill everyone in this city!" I shouted.

I charge over to her but she seems to laugh. Then out of nowhere, half of my body is trap with clay. I struggled to get out but it was useless. "Hahahaha, little girl, it would take more than that to stop me from doing my plans" said Circe. I screamed and called for help as loud as I can to distract them. I have my matches and my oil on my belt. I tried to get it out as I continued screaming.

"Clayface, keep her quiet!" said Circe as Clayface threw another clay at me. I shut my eyes and participated from the launch and somehow it never came. I opened my eyes and only to be covered in a green burrier. I look up and saw one of the greatest super heroes in the world. It was the Green Lantern.

xxxxOriginal POVxxxxx

Superman came and punch the clay around Unknown, Unknown was free. Then Superman carried Unknown and Flash arrive and Superman gave Unknown to Flash and Flash ran away to drop Unknown off to a safe area.

"NO!" shouted Circe as she makes an electric purple bolt and threw it to Superman but it has no effect in Superman. But when there was smoke and Superman couldn't see. Clayface came running and knock out Superman down. Then Hawk Girl, Batman, J'onn, and Diana arrived.

Anyways, with Unknown; Flash was still running and then Flash asked, "Where's your home?" "Back at the park!" said Unknown. "What! Where are your parents?" Flash asked again. "I don't have any!" said Unknown as Flash stopped and carefully put the girl down. "What do you mean? You couldn't just survive on your own!" said Flash. "I had helped" said Unknown as dove flew by and landed on her shoulder.

"And this dove helped throughout 2 years" said Unknown. "What?" said Flash. "Please take me back to the park; I know how to stop that clay! It's fire! And I have it in my belt! PLEASE!" shout Unknown as Flash look away. "Please...that park is the only place that I love...and...it's my home...please" said Unknown as Flash look at her and smiles. Unknown then smiles.

In the battle, Circe collapsed in unconsciousness. Clayface was left and somehow they can't stop him. He's powerful than the last battle. "How could we stop him, we couldn't just burn this park, it would spread to the city!" shouted Green lantern. "Then let's take the risk!" shouted some one at the top of the hill. Everyone look up only to see Flash and in front of him was the girl.

Clayface suddenly charged to them. Then quickly, Unknown took out a bottle and drink it but holds it on her mouth. Then she took out a match and took 5 picks. Make fire in the 5 picks and spits out the oil on her mouth and came out a huge fire blast and it hit Clayface. Clayface was starting to turn hard and couldn't move his body. Clayface scream from the heat immobilizing him.

For a matter of minutes, Unknown stops and saw that Clayface was now just solid clay. Unknown look around, only to see 7 surprised super heroes. They could never think a little girl could defeat an all powerful monster like Clayface. "Wow, amazing" said the Green Lantern. "What's your name?" Batman asked. "Unknown" Unknown introduced her self.

"Unknown? Now why do your parents name you that?" Diana asked as Flash made a fake cough. "Diana, she doesn't have any" Flash whispered to Diana. "Oh" said Diana. "Wait, what place are you staying?" Hawkgirl asked. "Here...the Park is my home" said Unknown. "Ok, young lady, you have to explain everything to us..." said Superman.

xxxxxENDxxxxx

And this is the stop. Please review, and wait for another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the part were Unknown explains...

"2 years ago, I don't know who I am...I lost all my memories...The last place I remember was in a place that was covered by fire. I got out of it and ran away and only to find this place..." said Unknown. "How old are you?" Batman asked as Unknown shrugged. "For me, she looks like 9 years old or 10" said Flash. "How did you survive?" Diana asked. "A year later after I named myself Unknown. I became an entertainer and entertained people! See watch!" said Unknown as she does 5 back springs.

She then took out a box, opens it and a huge beach ball pops out. Then Unknown jumped on top of the ball and runs around circles without loosing her balance or falling down. She then took out 2 sticks and 2 plates and spins the plate on top of the sticks. Flash, Diana, Hawk girl, and John claps and laughs and was entertained.

Unknown tossed the 2 plates up high and whistled. Then 2 cats ran in, jumped, and caught the plates. Unknown got off the ball and the two cats climbed up her shoulders. "TA-DA!" said Unknown as the whole league except Batman, claps. "For a little girl, you're not bad yourself" said Batman as Unknown smiled.

"You might get a hundred dollars for making people entertained" said Flash. "Nah, I always get 100 dollars more than that!" said Unknown. "How much you got?" Flash asked then John elbowed him. "Ow" said Flash then Unknown giggled. "Well, that was a great thing you did, Unknown" said Superman as he took out a watch. "Here, take this. If you need any help just use this" said Superman as Unknown took it and says, "Ok!"

Later, the government arrived and took Clayface and Circe to a high security prison when Unknown hides in the bushes. She doesn't want the police know a little girl lives in the park. When everyone left even the Justice League, Unknown comes out of the bush and patrols her home if there's anything left out. On the roof top across the street, there were a man and a woman dress in black.

"Sir, we found the girl" said the male to the communicator.

"**_Good_**" said a voice on the communicator.

"Should we capture her, Sir?" the female asked.

"**_No, not yet...Superman gave her a watch and Unknown might press the signal...it's too risky...return to home base and form a plan..._**"

"Roger that, Sir" said both of them as they press a button on their utility belt and then they disappeared.

The next morning, Unknown was on a tree branch sleeping. When the sun light splash to her face she opened her eyes. She turned but it was just a branch, she fell but somehow she landed safely. "Whoa, I got to be careful next time" said Unknown. She looked at her wrist and it was a watch that Superman gave her. "So it wasn't a dream, huh?" Unknown asked herself then her friend, Dove came by flying and landed on her shoulder.

"Hey, you hungry?" Unknown asked the dove as the dove nodded. "Great, let's go!" said Unknown as she got up, prepared her equipment, and goes to the city to walk around entertain people. But there was some one following her. It was the woman from last night; she was in a disguise so carefully she followed Unknown 10 feet away.

At the Justice League Headquarters, the Justice League members discussing about Unknown being alone in the park. "Is it ok if we took her in?" Hawkgirl asked. "She would make a good addition to the team if she's old enough! I mean she's like 9 or 10" said John. "Well, one of us needs to look after her" said Superman. "But who's doing it?" Flash asked. All the Justice League members glanced at him. Flash look at them and wonders why they are staring up him.

"Uhh, guys?" Flash asked but they still stare at him. "Oh, come on, me?" Flash asked then the all of them nodded. "You got to be kidding me" said Flash then batman glared at him. "Alright, alright, I'll go" said Flash and he left. "In the meanwhile, I'll go and find out more about Unknown in her past" said Batman. "How?" Diana asked. "She says that she was in a place that has fire everywhere" said Batman. "So Unknown might have her house burn down" said John. "I'll go investigate now" Batman's last response as he left.

Back with Unknown, she was doing 5 oranges to juggle. In her cloth she already got about 50 dollars or more. Many people already crowding then one boy jumped and said, "The police!" Unknown panicked, she put away all her stuff in the bag and the belt then pick up her cloth that ahs the money on it.

"You little girl! Stop!" shouted the police. Unknown carried off and ran but some one tripped her so she fell then hurriedly picks up the money that dropped. The police was already behind her when she got all the money. She stood up and faces him. "You're coming with me little missy" said the police. Unknown look at his back and then smiled. Unknown look at his face. "I don't think they're gonna let you!" said Unknown as she point behind him. The police turned around to see 3 dogs, 4 cats, and 1 dove standing there, all mad.

The police gulp and runs away this got the cats and dogs chase him. The dove just flew on Unknown's shoulder. "Thanks Dove and can you say thanks to the dogs and the cats that help me if you get to see them again?" Unknown asked as the dove nodded. "Thanks" said Unknown as she kissed the dove in the forehead and the dove flies away happily. A guy that looks like 18 or 19 walk up to Unknown, he knelt down and whispered, "It's me Flash."

The guy has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing blue jeans and white polo shirt. "Prove it" Unknown whispers back. "Superman gave you that watch" Flash whispered as he point to the watch that Unknown is wearing it. "Fla-" Unknown shouted but Flash covered her mouth. "Shhh, Flash without a suit is known as Wally" said Flash as he let go his hand from Unknown's mouth.

"Ok, Wally!" said Unknown as she smiled. Wally smiled, Unknown is such a good girl; her parents must really love her so. In the corner, the woman was still spying and with her earring that has some few modifications; she can hear what they are saying.

"Sir, Wally West known as Flash is with Unknown, what are we going to do?" the woman asked on the communication to her leader.

"**_I know what to do...we'll wait until midnight when Unknown sleeps... but keep on spying there might be something unusual will happen._**"

"Yes, Sir"

All the way through, they were in a building looking around the exhibit. "Oh no!" shouted a woman as her list of photos about to fly right through the window. "I got it!" Unknown shouted as she ran and got the Photos but she was already at the edge of the window about 20 feet high. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Unknown scream as she falls. "UNKNOWN!" Wally shouted.

While during Unknown's fall, a black cat in the bushes is hiding then its eyes glowed. Unknown felt something strong in her then out of the possibilities, Unknown flipped and landed gracefully. Unknown opens her eyes and she was safe. No blood and no pain. Unknown look up to see everyone on the windows. "Wow, how'd I do that?" Unknown asked herself.

The entrance door opens and Wally came running. He knelt down to Unknown and grabbed her on the shoulders softly. "Are you ok?" Wally asked. "Yeah, somehow I am...somehow I landed..." said Unknown. "How?" Wally asked again but Unknown shook her head. "I don't know...I just flipped and then I landed on my feet" Unknown explained. "Unknown, we must never tell anyone, ok?" Wally asked. "Ok" Unknown agreed.

The woman that dropped her photos came out of the entrance and walk up to the girl. "Are you alright?" the woman asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Unknown replied. "You don't have to go after the photo" said the woman. "Sorry" Unknown apologized. "No, don't apologized; I should be the one for being so clumsy" said the woman. "Oh, here" Unknown gave the photos back to the woman then Unknown and Flash goes walking off. "Thank you!" the woman shouted as Unknown look back and says, "You're welcome!"

The woman that was spying saw the dramatic landing. She contacted her boss. "Sir, I seen something strange about the girl"

"**_What is it?_**"

"She was on the building 20 feet high; she fell out of the window and landed safely."

"**_Ahhh yes, the power of the cat, a black cat helped her...interesting...keep on a look out_**"

"Yes, sir"

To be continued...

What will happen next? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Please review!


End file.
